Miraculous Ladybug : Marinette with her secret
by ForeverStar1
Summary: Marinette have her secret. She is exhausted, she is going to school and being Ladybug. What else she have? Will she have problems because of it? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marinette woke up in her room with Tikki resting on her head.

" ( yawn ) Tikki? What time it is? " She ask with no reason to open her eyes.

" Something about 10 o'clock " Tikki answer to her friend.

" Okay... WHAT?! " Marinette start to panic and changing her clothes.

" Why didn't you wake me up Tikki?! " Marinette asked her friend with little upset voice.

" HEY! It's not my fault, I must sleep too. " Tikki answer. " You are right Tikki, sorry. I'm just still little exhausted. Plus we must train today. "

" It's okay, i understand. " Tikki smile at her friend and Marinette smile at her too. " But we have still school to do. " Marinette open her purse and Tikki flew inside.

Marinette finally arrieved to school, but when she stood in front of door to her class.. " *RAAAAAAAAAAANG*" School bell rang. And Mrs. Bustier open the doors.

" Hi Marinette, you are late, I hope you have good apology. " The teacher asked her student, but when she saw how exhausted she was, she changed her mind.

" I see. Never mind. Go to the class, put your things down and meet me in cabinet, I have something to ask you. " The teacher said to Marinette and leave.

Marinette went to her class and put her things down. She is about to leave, when someone grabs her arm.

" Where have you been girl? " Oh yes.. Alya.

" Hi Alya, I woke up late. " Marinette answer and try to go to Mrs. Bustier's cabinet.

" Where are you going? Class is about to start. " Alya ask and start to pulling her to the class. " Mrs. Bustier tell me to put mi things down and meet her in her cabinet, I will be in class on time. Promise. " Alya nodded and go inside alone.

" Where is Marinette going? Class is about to start. " Nino ask his girlfriend with Adrien beside him.

" She must go to Mrs. Bustier's cabinet. Probably Mrs. Bustier want to know why she wasn't here. " Adrien and Nino nodded and sit down.

\- Meanwhile in cabinet -

' knock, knock, knock ' Marinette knocks on doors to cabinet.

" Come in! " The teacher say and Marinette come inside.

" Hi Marinette, I have something to ask you, sit down please. " Marinette was little scared if she done anything, she didn't want to have problem.

" Marinette, I see how exhausted you going to your class and how often you are late for class, because you are exhausted. Tell me what's going on please, It will be only between two of us. " Mairnette was now sure she don't have any problem, but that she is here because Mrs. Bustier probably thinks someone is blackmailing her to do something she can't pursue, but she don't want anyone to know what is she doing when she isn't at school and because of what she is exhausted.

" No Mrs. Bustier, It's okay, everything is alright. " Marinette smile at her teacher.

" Okay Marinette, but if something or somewho is bothering you, I'm here okay? You can talk to me and we can solve it. " Mairnette nodded, bell rang and Marinette said last words to her teacher. " Everything is alright Mrs. teacher anf if something or somewho will bother me, I will tell you, but now, please excuse me. I don't want to be late for class. " Marinette smiled at her teacher and leave the cabinet.

Marinette run into class and sit down next to Alya, teacher wasn't in the class yet.

" So? What happend? " Alya ask her friend and in corner of her eye she see Adrien and Nino turned to girls.

" She want to know why I was late, but I don't have problems. " When she answered, teacher comes to the class and boys turned again and watch teacher.

It was lunch and Marinette leave the class last

" Tikki, we must go fast, I don't want be late here too. " Marinette said to her little friend.

She was supposed to spend break with Alya like she always did, but she didn't, she was between the school doors, when she stop and hide behind them and look if is Alya, Nino or Adrien on the stairs. Noone of them was, so she go ahead.

She maybe look if someone was on the stairs, but she din't look behind herself, Alya was watching her, she was about to say ' Hi Marinette! Come here! ' when she see that se hid behind doors and looked around. Alya hid behind stairs inside the school and watch what is her friend doing.

" Okay Tikki, we can go. " Marinette go out from school, but she didn't go home, she go another way.

" Where is she going? " Alya whisper to herself and then see Nino and Adrien. She run to them and grab them with her.

" Hey Alya, wha- " Nino try to say, but was cut off by Alya, who drag him and Adrien outside the school and moved their heads to direction where was Marinette.

" You see? " Alya ask. Nino and Adrien shared confused look.

" Yeah, that's Marinette, why? " Adrien ask her and she drag them again, because her target was moving. When Marinette stop, Alya take chance and again moved Adrien's and Nino's heads to the direction where was Marinette and where was her house.

" You see? Where is she going, if not home? " Alya ask them.

" Don't you know? I mean.. You are her best friend, she didn't tell you? You always spend lunch break together. " Adrien ask again.

" Yeah and that's wierd about this. Why she didn't tell me this? " Alya again drag boys with her to know where is her friend going.

" That she didn't tell me where is she going isn't the only thing. " Alya inform Adrien and Nino.

" What do you mean? " Nino asked and look at Marinette.

" I see her in the school by the doors, she was hiding behind them and looking for someone outside, but i guess she didn't see anyone, because she then go normally out. I think it's us who she don't want to see outside. " Alya start to go after her friend, but still unnoticed. She don't drag boys, because they goes by themself, for them was Marinette's behavior wierd too now.

Marinette go to big building, that noone knows what is inside.

" Look! She goes inside. Do you guys know what is in this building? " Alya looked at boys, what were shaking their heads ' no '.

" Let's go inside. " Alya start to go out from her hiding place, but something blocked her.

" Alya, you don't know what is inside. " Nino start to stop his girlfriend.

" But Marinette knows what inside is, she goes inside, I must go for her, what if she is in danger? "

" Okay, but we are going with you, we don't let you go alone Alya. " Adrien said and Nino nodded.

" Okay, let's go. " Alya said and she, Adrien and Nino stand in front of the doors.

" On three? " Nino asked.

"One, two, three. " They slowly open the doors and go inside.

 **A/N: What will happend next?**

 **What is Marinette's secret?**

 **What is inside the building?**

 **Who knows?... Me :D**

 **I hope you like it, second chapter will be out in seven days. ( maybe sooner ) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Flashback_

 _" Okay, let's go. " Alya said and she, Adrien and Nino stand in front of the doors._

 _" On three? " Nino asked._

 _"One, two, three. " They slowly open the doors and go inside._

* * *

" What- " Alya start to say, but she was out of words.

" What is that place? " Adrien asked instead of Alya.

" It looks like club. " Nino said with surprised look on his face, same like had Alya or Adrien.

They look around and then Alya saw something.

" No way. " Alya said and Adrien and Nino look at her.

" What? " Both Nino and Adrien asked Alya.

" Marinette? " Alya said with surprised voice. Boys look at place where was looking Alya.

" Wow. Is that- " Adrien can't even complete the sentence.

She was staying there, with her hairs curled to ponytail, she have black shoes, red tank with ' Trust me, Trust yourself ' on it, under red tank was white tank and black capri leggins.

" What is she doing here? And why is she in clothes like that? " Alya ask, but no answer come.

" Marinette, You are here! Hi ! " Woman voice said.

" Hi Jess. Can we go? " Marinette asked with very big smile on her face, but with nervous look in her eyes.

" Yes and don't be stressed, you will be great! And on Sunday, you will be us secret gun! " Jessica hugged her friend and they enter the big room, where was something about 10 people.

" What is this place? Who is that girl? " Alya asked herself and have a jealousy look on her face., but Adrien and Nino hear it.

Marinette pick up something and put pit on her head. " Wait. Why is she picking it up? " Alya said with surprised voice.

Marinette go to her place and point to person who was standing in front of notebook and show hi thumb up and music start to play.

She was going to sing.

" Oh my god. Is she doing what I think she is doing? " Alya asked with more surprised voice.

Mairnette and her teammates was on the gorund and as music start, they fast jump and started to dance. while Marinette was singing ( she was dancing too ).

 _( Song: Shower )_

( Music start to play, Marinette stay, looking dow on her feets, when she start to sing, she look in front of her. She just stay and moving with her arms. )

" Idon't know it's just something about ya

 _Got me feeling like i can't be without ya_

 _Anytime someone mention your name_

 _I be feeling as if I'm around you_

 _Ain't no words to describe you babe_

 _All I know is that you take me high_

 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy_

 _Cause I can't get you out my mind._

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up think of you again_

 _You are my homie, lover and friend_

 _Exactly why_

( She begin to go backwards and still doing something with her arms. )

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_ ( She stops going back )

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror_

 _Singing in the shower_ ( They start to dance )

 _La dee la da la da"_ ( this part always sing other people in room )

 _" Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

( She stops and only sing and moving with her arms and little dancing in her place, but the others still dancing like before. )

 _All I want all I need is your lovin_

 _Baby you make me hot like an oven_

 _Since you came you know what I've discovered_

 _Baby I don't need me another_

 _No, no all I know ( know )_

 _Only you get me feeling so ( so )_

 _And you know how that I have to have ya_

 _And I don't plan let you go_

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up think of you again_

 _You are my homie, lover and friend_

 _Exactly why_

( She begin to going again back and again start dancing. )

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_ ( She stops going back )

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _Oh oh_

( She start to go forward. After few steps she stops and start to sing the part of song with closed eyes and it looks like she was singing it to someone. )

 _There ain't no guarantee_

 _But I'll take chance on we_

 _Baby let's take a time_

 _( Singing in the shower )_

 _And when the time's get rough_

 _There ain't no givin' up_

 _Cause it just feels so right_

 _( Singing in the shower )_

 _Don't care what other say_ ( She open her eyes )

 _If I got you I'm stray_

 _You bring my heart to life_ ( She point in front of her and then she put the hand on her heart )

 _Yeah_

( She begin to going again back and again start dancing. )

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_ ( She stops going back )

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _You got me singing in the shower_ ( She start to slowly clap her hands above her head )

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

Music stop and people stop dancing and singing. Marinette was talking to some of people who was giving her hint and asking about dancing. She was giving them advice.

Alya, Nino and Adrien stood behind the doors with open mouth.

" I-I didn't know she-she can do that! " Alya said surprised and was out of words.

Adrien was the most surprised, how she looks, how she sing and how she dance, he didn't know she can do it.

" Dude. That was the coolest thing I ever seen. " Nino said with still open mouth.

" We better go, what if someone find us? And I think Marinette don't want enyone know about this. " Adrien said and Alya and Nino nodded.

" Wait. They are talking. " Alya stop them and they listen.

" You were awsome Marinette! I knew your voice is beautiful! " Jess said to now blushing Marinette.

" Thank Jess. Can I come later? I have school and I don't want to be late again. " Marinette smiled and put her microphone back on the table and become to went and change her clothes. When she get to changing room. Adrien, Nino and Alya run out of building to be unnoticed by Marinette.

" What are we going to do now? Tell her we know? " Adrien asked Alya.

" No. " Alya said and look out if Marinette don't see them.

" But we must tell her! " Adrien fast reply.

" No. We can't tell her... " Alya said.

" But why? " Adrien asked little bit confused-

" Because.. "

 **A/N: So? What do you think?**

 **What will happend next time?**

 **Why the can't tell Marinette they know?**

 **Why? We all will know that in 7 days! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Flashback_

 _" What are we going to do now? Tell her we know? " Adrien asked Alya._

 _" No. " Alya said and look out if Marinette don't see them._

 _" But we must tell her! " Adrien fast reply._

 _" No. We can't tell her... " Alya said._

 _" But why? " Adrien asked little bit confused-_

 _" Because.. "_

* * *

" ..Because she is keeping it secret. What if she isn't keeping secret that she is going there, but something else? I must know why she is keeping it secret. Why will she was afraid to tell us she is super dancer snd signer?! " Alya, Adrien and Nino run through the doors and saw Marinette.

" Wha- " Alya begun, but lost her voice " How she get here before us? She must have teleport! " Nino said and Marinette begun to walk to them.

" Hi Alya? Where have you been? " Marinette asked with smile.

" Me? Where have YOU been? We always spends lunch break together. I was waiting for you, but you didn't come. " Alya asked little suspiciously.

" M-Me? I was...I was home. I was helping my parents. " Marinette smiled. " I must go, sorry! " Marinette ran into their class.

" I told you, she don't want us to know. But why? " Alya said and Adrien and Nino nodded.

" Will you support me? I'm going again to that club. Will you go with me? " Adrien and Nino look at each other before answer.

" But. Why? There isn't any reason why we must came again. " Adrien asked and Alya reply.

" She is going there again, so I'm going too. So I'm going alone or with you two?" Alya asked. Boys again look at each other.

" Okay, we are going with you. " Adrien said.

 **\- FEW MOMENTS LATER -**

 **\- In class -**

*School bell rang*

" So, Marinette. Do you have time? Or you are going home? " Alya asked Marinette to be 100% sure she is going.

" Sorry Alya, but I must go home. " Marinette answered and leaves school. Alya wasn't waiting long and Adrien and Nino came.

" Okay, we are going. " Adrien and Nino go with Alya who was again watching her friend, who was ' going home '.

When they was in the building again, Marinette was again in her outfit for dancing, they were watching her friend talking to someone.

" Okay Jess, I'm here again. What room can I have? " Marinette go with her friend to the room. Now she was training alone.

" Thanks Jess. " Marinette said her friend, who was leaving and training in other room.

" Okay, maybe i can start with this " Marinette put microphone on her head and push play button on the notebook. This time, she wasn't dancing, she was singing.

( Song: Skyscraper )

 _" Skies are crying, I am watching_

 _Catching teardrops in my hands_

 _Only silence, as its ending,_

 _like we never had a chance._

 _Do you have to make me feel_

 _like there's nothing left of me?_

 _R: You can take everything I have_

 _You can break everything I am_

 _Like I'm made of glass_

 _Like I'm made of paper_

 _Go on and try to tear me down_

 _I will be rising from the ground_

 _Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

 _As the smoke clears_

 _I awaken and untangle you from me_

 _Would it make you feel better_

 _to watch me while I bleed_

 _All my windows still are broken_

 _but I'm standing on my feet_

 _R: You can take everything I have..._

 _Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

 _Watch you disappear yeah_

 _Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_

 _But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

 _R: You can take everything I have..._

 _... Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper (2x)_

 _Like a skyscraper "_

Alya and Nino weren't surprised that much, but still were surprised, but Adrien was still surprised like he saw a ghost by now.

Noone cared about why Marinette have her purse still right in front of her while she was singing and she look into it all the time. They just watch her sing.

 **\- Next day ( saturday ) -**

" Okay Tikki, we can go on patrol now, Tikki, Spots On! "

She come to their usual place, when he wasn't here, she start to sing for herself song she writes.

 _" Another day, I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool!_

 _He look at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _He's got me spinning round_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _hm hm h- "_

" Are you singing about me My Lady? " Chat Noir asked.

" Oh my god you scared me. No it's just short song i created. Where have you been? I'm waiting here for 10 minutes. I was about to go on patrol alone. "

" Sorry, I was busy. "

" Okay, now you are here, so let's go. " They start the patrol.

They meet again on the same place like before.

" Nothing, you? " Ladybug asked.

" Nothing "

" So, we can go home I guess. " She was about to swung away, but Chat stopped her.

" Wait! What was that song you were singing? Was it about me? " Chat Noir asked.

" I can said you that this was my song, I don't know it's name and the guy... " She stopped and think about it, she know he feel something for her, she don't want to break his heart.

" .. i can't tell you. It's secret " She said and swung away.

 **\- 8 PM -**

Marinette was in her room, outside was still some light, but it was almost dark

" I don't know what to do now... I can go training. Tikki? Where are you? "

" I'm here. Yes, I want to come with you Marinette. " Tikki smiled and flew to Marinette's purse.

She was on her way, when she saw Chat Noir jumping from roof to roof, she thought he is going home, so she don't look at him.

' This is Marinette, but what is she doing here? '

She go into that building again, so he transformed back and go for her.

She changed her clothes and just walk to one of rooms, he was right behind her.

She put her purse in front of her, put something into notebook in the room and then push play button.

" Okay, let's start over, I don't want to do a fool from myself. "

( She again start practise like she was before but now she was alone. )

 _" I don't know it's just something about ya_

 _Got me feeling like I can¨t be without ya ... "_

( She was singing and dancing like before. )

 _" ... You got me singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La dee la da la da "_

She stop dancing and singing.

" Okay, I think I can do it, I will be thankful if somebody come, but I will be thankful too if will come only 10 people. I don't want to make total fool of myself on that show. " Marinette said.

" A show? What show? " Adrien said maybe too much loud.. When he look around, he saw..

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what do you think? I hope you like it.**

 **What will happend next? What Adrien saw? Wait 7 days and you will know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

 _" Okay, I think I can do it, I will be thankful if somebody come, but I will be thankful too if will come only 10 people. I don't want to make total fool of myself on that show. " Marinette said._

 _" A show? What show? " Adrien said maybe too much loud.. When he look around, he saw.. "_

 _When he look around, he saw it.._

* * *

' Oh... that show... ' A big poster right next to him with an advertisement to the big show and page where you can buy tickets.

He ptake a picture of it with his phone and run through doors, he heard Marinette talking to someone, maybe with her mom or dad... Then he leave.

 **Marinette's POV**

" Marinette that was awesome! I'm sure you will be star of this show! Your club will win! " Tikki said happily.

" You must be tired, let's go home. "

" Yeah.. Tikki, Spots On! "

 **\- Monday -**

Alya, Adrien and Nino was already in class, talking about Marinette. Adrien talking about what he saw.

" Here, I have photo of it and here is this page. It isn't that expensive, it's on Friday. We can go! "

" Yeah, we should! " Nino said.

" But, what if she see us? I told you I- "

" You want to know her secret I know, but we can go here. It's big show, she can't see us here. " Adrien said.

" Okay.. " Alya said, when Marinette comes.

" Sorry I'm late. What were you talking before I come about? " Marinette said.

" We were talking about you. " Nino said and Alya gave him angry look.

" About me? " Marinette asked, little bit surprised.

" Yeah.. Where have you been. You can have problem if you will be late every day.. " Adrien saved Nino from Alya, who was about to kill him if Marinette will think something else.

" I get up late.. Again.. " Marinette said.

 **-* AFTER SCHOOL *-**

" Bye Alya. "

" Bye Marinette. "

Marinette leaves and Alya go after Adrien and Nino.

" Okay, are we going or not? " Alya asked little bit confused.

" We are going. You? " Adrien asked.

" If you are going, I'm going too. "

" Okay, I'm going home, bye. " Adrien said.

 **-* FRIDAY *-**

" Okay, Marinette is already gone, we must go! " Nino said.

" Okay, we are here. Let's go inside! Do you have your VIP tickets so can go early inside? " Alya said while Adrien and Nino nodded and they entered the building.

They looked around and take their seats.

( Alya looked around again ) " Look! It's Marinette. "

Marinette was in the backstage, she was talking to some guy and giving him CD.

They were here at 3 PM. They opens at 3:30 PM and the show start at 4 PM. They have VIP tickets but there were some people, so Marinette couldn't see them.

They have been there an hour early.

 **-* AT 3:59 PM *-**

" Look, they are starting. " Alya said and both Nino and Adrien look at the stage.

" Okay, everybody, welcome to our contest ' Superstar '! Today, a lots of people came here with their goal.

" Okay, let's start, we have here 3 judges here. First judge is our King of Dance A.J.! "

" Hi everyone! I'm glad I can be here. " A.J. said.

" Second judge is our Queen of Sing Jadie! Congratulation to your marriage! " organizator said.

" Hi, like my husband said, I'm glad I can be here. " Jadie said and give A.J. kiss on his cheek.

" Okay and now we got here.. dum dum dum... ME! I'm Jeezy Hi everyone! " Organizator Jeezy said.

" Now, we have here our contest. Today, we will do the singer part! Next time, dancer part! So today, choose your singer and few people to do vocals! " Jeezy said.

" Okay! Let's start! Come here group with number 1! " Jeezy said and group with number 1 came.

First group sing. And when they end, judges start to judge.

" I love specially dance, but you sing good. I want you here. Yes. " A.J. said.

" Well, I like this song what you sing, I like it very much! But.. I could hear voice of your singer and.. You have voice that... Isn't very nice. Sorry but.. no " Jeezy said.

" Well.. I love that song what you sing, it was beautiful song, but I don't like parts when you had to sing from your heart, you had to sing about how much you love someone and you sing it like you hated him.. Sorry, no. " Jadie said.

Group sadly nodded and leave.

" Now, group with number 2! Come here! " Jeezy yelled and group came

They did their job and leave. Judges again judge him and they will come again. ( 2x Yes, 1 no )

Judges judge some groups when finally..

" Okay, group number 48. Come here! " Jeezy said.

Marinette comes with her group.

" Okay, so you can start! " Jeezy said and sits down.

( Song: Determinate )

 _( They was dancing on one place )_

 _( Marinette looked little nervous. )_

 _" Trying hard to fight these tears_

 _I'm crazy worried._

 _Messing with my head, this fear_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _You know you gotta get it out_

 _I can take it._

 _That's what bein' firends about. "_

 _( She was now energetic and nomore nervous. )_

 _" I, I wanna cry_

 _I can't deny_

 _Tonight I wanna up and hide_

 _And get inside_

 _It isn't right_

 _I gotta live in my life_

 _I know I, I know I,_

 _I know I gotta do it!_

 _I know I, I know I,_

 _I know I gotta do it!_

 _R: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate!_

 _Push untill you can't and then demand more._

 _Determinate. Determinate! You and me together, we can make it better._

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate!_

 _Hate to feel this way and waste a day._

 _I gotta get myself on stage_

 _I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

 _The chips will fall where they may_

 _I know I, I know I,_

 _I know I gotta do it!_

 _I know I, I know I,_

 _I know I gotta do it!_

 _R: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate!_

 _Push untill you can't and then demand more._

 _Determinate. Determinate! You and me together, we can make it better._

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate! "_

 _Marinette stop sing and one of boys start to rap._

 _" Okay, It's Ren and I'm heaven-sent._

 _Music like a veteran._

 _Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine._

 _Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than._

 _Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them._

 _People need a breather cause they're felling the adrenaline._

 _Stop! Now hurry up let us in. Knock!_

 _Cause we're coming to your house and._

 _People keep on smiling like a lemon's in their mouths._

 _I'm the real deal, you know how I feel._

 _While they'ra in it for a bill_

 _I'm just in it for the thrill_

 _Get down noy I ain't play around_

 _Get your feet up from the ground_

 _And just make that sound like._

 _( yeah, yeah ) "_

 _Marinette started sing_

 _" R: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate!_

 _Push untill you can't and then demand more._

 _Determinate. Determinate! You and me together, we can make it better._

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor._

 _Determinate. Determinate! "_

 _Come on and, come on and_

 _Come on and get it gioing_

 _Come on and, come on and_

 _Come on and get it gioing_

 _On the dance floor_

 _On the dance floor_

 _D-D-Dance floor_

 _Determinate! "_

They stoped.

" Well, I like that song, you sing it good, even if you were nervous at the start. Yes. " A.J. said.

" I like that song, you was little nervous at the start, but you fast do it like it was part of the song. You sing it with your heart and that's what singing is about! Definitly yes! " Jadie said.

" I love it! I love that song, I could hear energy from it! See you next time! Yes!" Jeezy said.

All groups and judges went to backstage. They have VIP tickets, so they go to the backstage, but only that they could see Marinette, but she couldn't see them.

 **\- Marinette's POV -**

" MARINETTE! " Jess happily yelled at her friend while jumping at her and hugging her.

" I know you will be our BEST secret weapon! Our first contest and look! We win first round! " Jess hugged her more hardly.

" Th-thanks Je-Jess. But- Can y-you please rele-release me? I..can't.. breathe.. " Jess stopped from hugging her friend.

" Sorry! I'm just so happy. I'm glad you could do it! You seemed very nervous. " Jess said.

"I know! " Marinette said.

" Why are you so sad Marinette? We just win! "

" I know, but.. "

" I know what you mean.. You should tell them! "

" I can't Jess and you know it.. I so want to tell them but i can't untill he-" Marinette paused.

" ( sigh ) Let's go.. " Marinette said sadly. Jess pat her back.

 **\- Nobody's POV -**

" See? Her friend know why she didn't tell us. I know we must- " Alya was cut by Adrien

" They are coming this way, let's go to our seats. "

" Okay everyone! We are back! " Jeezy said.

" So, today, we have here amazing groups to sing, next week, prepare for dance! You don't sing, just dance. See you all next week! " Jeezy said and all judges leave.

We leave the building and wait for Marinette, we was still hiding.

 **Marinette's POV**

" Oh my god! I can't wait for next week! Can you believe it guys?! They all said yes! And all thanks to you Marinette! " Jess said and again hug her friend.

" Thank you Jess, but we are team. They didn't say yes thanks to me, but thanks to all our work. "

Marinette said to her group, who was happy.

" Okay Jess, you wanted to speak about something? " Marinette asked her friend, when her group was riding home. She and Jess was the only one walking.

" That isn't important now. Now you must help me train.. I don't know with who or on what song i should dance on next week. "

" Okay. I will help you find someone. " Marinette said.

" Come, we will speak about this in studio. " Jess said and they together leave.

 **Adrien's POV**

" Guys, what about we don't go to their studio and watch their dance at show? " I asked.

" You are right, but only because that show... " Alya answered and we went home.

" Bye. I have photoshoot to do.. " I said and go away, but I don't have photoshoot...

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, what do you think? Should i write next part? Or i should stop writing this story? What do you think? What will happend next? Wait 7 days :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Flashback_

 _" Guys, what about we don't go to their studio and watch their dance at show? " I asked._

 _" You are right, but only because that show... " Alya answered and we went home._

 _" Bye. I have photoshoot to do.. " I said and go away, but I don't have photoshoot..._

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

" Marinette?" Jess said. And Marinette turned around.

" Hi Je- ( gasp ) " When she turned, she saw her friend, but she was different. " What happend?! " Marinette said and run to her friend.

" I found someone, but I was taller than he, he don't carry me, we i fall and broke my leg. " Jess said and pointed at her leg.

" Does it hurt? " Marinette said, worried about her firend. " No. But there's other thing that I'm worried about.. " Jess said.

" What is it? "

" What are we going to do now? I can't dance.. " Jess said sadly.

" That is the last thing you should have been worried about " Marinette said, but Jess look still sad. " I can do it. "

" Are you sure Marinette? " Jess asked an Marinette nodded.

" But.. You can broke your leg.. like me, he maybe can't carry you. You are taller than he.. "

" Jess, let's just hope it will don't happen"

Marinette said.

" Yeah, but your health.. " Jess look sadly, when someone speaks.

" Could I do it? " Voice asked.

" Who are you? " Jess asked.

" My name is- " He comes to room and had beautiful green eyes, golden hair, style like Cat Noir, he was dressed in black t-shirt with ' New York city ' on it and black trousers.

He had black boots.

" -Austin "

" Oh- um, hi Austin, are you new in our studio? " Jess asked.

" Yes, I hear that you need someone to dance. " Austin said.

" Well.. We need someone to dance with Marinette, she need someone taller than she.. but.. Only one who can do tis dance is Ren and he is smaller.. "

" Can i try it? " Austin asked.

" As first, we must know how much you can dance.. " Jess said.

" Come here, we will show you some moves and you will repeat them. Some of them will be easy and some of them will be hard.. " Jess said and her group start dance. ( she wasn't dancing )

Austin repeated every move very good.

" Well.. Looks like we have someone who can dance, but we must know if you are better than Ren here. " Jess said and Ren and Austin start the dance duel. Jess said what move ant both did what she said, but Ren didn't do it few times.

Duel ends. " Well.. Our new dancer is better than Ren, so we have someone to dance with you Marinette and your health will be safe. " Jess said, smiled and hugged her friend.

" I guess so. " Marinette smiles at Austin.

" Hi. I'm Marinette, we will dance together. "

" Okay, so what will we do? " Austin asked and they start to practise.

 **\- Friday -**

" Welcome back everyone! Welcome to our second part of our contest! Today, we will watch our amazing groups dancing! " Jeezy said.

Some groups were dancing and it wasn't long and..

" Okay, group with number 32! Come here guys! " Jeezy said and Marinette and Austin comes.

Marinette was dressed in white dresses, she let her hair down. Austin was dressed in black t-shirt and black jeans. Both haven't go shoes to move better.

" Okay, you can start! "Jeezy said and sit next to A.J.

Dj push play button on his laptop and music start to play.

 _(search on youtube: So You Think You Can Dance - CLARITY )_

 _( A/N: In video, they do some moves and it looks like they are about to kiss or something.. Austin and Marinette aren't in love, so imagine them like they will dance it without kiss or something that looks like they are in love ;) )_

 _" Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

 _A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

 _If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

 _If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _Why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

 _If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

 _"_

 _( they don't lie on the ground and they don't kiss )_

They ends..

" Well.. I love it! Wasn't you scared when he throws you into the air? Well, I was and I wasn't even dancing. " A.J. said and then add " I definitly want you! "

" Well.. Like A.J. said, I love it and I must say that I was scared little too, but I trusted you. I can't wait for next time. Yes. " Jadie said and big applause was heard

" I'm out of words, so I just say.. I can't wait untill next time, Yes. "

Mairnette and Austin leaved

" Next group please.. 33! " Jeezy said.

The other groups ends their dance.

" Okay, ten minute break! "

 **\- meanwhile with publicum - ( at the start of the show )**

" Welcome back everyone! - " Jeezy said something

" Where is Adrien? Wasn't he excited to go there? " Alya asked.

" His father give him another work at last time, he must go or he can't go here anymore. " Nino said.

" I feel sad for him, but let's just watch "

" Okay, you can start! " Jeezy said.

 **\- Back in present -**

 **\- in backstage -**

" You were awsome! Mairnette you was awsome! You moved like snake! And Austin! You are in our studio new and look! You win it with our best dancer! " Jess hugged them.

" Thanks Jess. " Both of them said.

" Okay! We are back! " Jeezy said

" last week, you were singing, today you were dancing. So why don't add it together and don't do both sing and dance next week? " Jeezy said and from publicum you can hear loud ' YES! '

" Okay! Next week prepare yourself! We will dance and sing! So see you all next week! " Jeezy said and all people leaves.

 **\- After show -**

" Okay, thanks Austin. You were awsome help, but you can't dance with us the last dancing and singing part. " Jess said.

" Why not? " Austin asked.

" We signed us as group and give them our names, if they found out that you aren't there, we could have big problem. We can't risk it twice, sorry. " Jess said.

" Okay, I don't want you to have problems, when you are that far. " Austin said and leaved.

" Okay, can we go? I'm tired! I was scared more than judges. " Marinette said and she and Jess laugh. Then they leaved.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! So? What do you think? I'm sorry again for my bad English. I'm not from country where we normally speak English. Anyway.. Will they get to final? Will they win? What will happen next? Wait 7 days and you will know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Flashback_

 _" Why not? " Austin asked._

 _" We signed us as group and give them our names, if they found out that you aren't there, we could have big problem. We can't risk it twice, sorry. " Jess said._

 _" Okay, I don't want you to have problems, when you are that far. " Austin said and leaved._

 _" Okay, can we go? I'm tired! I was scared more than judges. " Marinette said and she and Jess laugh. Then they leaved._

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

 **\- Next day ( after show ) - Saturday -**

Marinette was in studio, dressed in her dance clothes and waiting for Jess and her group.

" Marinette? " Marinette turned around and saw Jess.

" Hi Jess, so, can you tell me on what song we will dance and what song I should sing? " Marinette asked.

" Yeah, sorry, I will play it, you listen. " Jess played music.

They listened and Marinette paused it. " I like it, it will take me only 1 day and we can dance on it. " Marinette said and Jess only looked at her legs.

" You will dance too. Right? " Marinette asked sadly.

" Doctors let me dance after 3 weeks from now. " Jess said and Mairnette give her hug. When Marinette looked at her phone, she saw how late it was.

" Sorry Jess, I must go, bye " Marinette said and smiled at her friend.

" Bye Mari. " Marinette smiled at her friend, waved at her and leaved.

She was already outside and go into dark alley " Well Tikki, it's 10:00, I will do special patrol alone on my way back. " Marinette smiled and Tikki nodded. Marinette transformed into Ladybug and when she ended the patrol, she jump at Eifell tower. ' Five minutes it don't kill me ' She thought

" Wow. " Marinette said when she look at beautiful Paris.

" Hi M' Lady **( ( did i write it right? ) )** " Marinette turn around and smiled at boy dressed in black.. On Cat Noir.

" Hi Cat Noir. What are you doing here? "

" I could ask you the same thing. " Cat Noir said and sit next to Ladybug.

" Well, I decided to go on patrol, but why are you here? " Ladybug asked.

" Well, I was home, when I saw someone beautiful jumping above rooftops and then I decided to go too. " Cat Noir said and sit closer to Ladybug.

" Isn't it beautiful? " Ladybug said looking at down at Paris.

" What you mean? " Cat Noir asked.

" Look at Paris, all the lights, it looks beautiful at night. Don't you think? "

" You are right, it is beautiful " he said looking at Ladybug.

They sit here little longer in silence, when Cat Noir saw Ladybug, she was tired.

" Are you okay M' Lady? You seem tired. Did you get enough sleep? " Cat Noir asked and Ladybug turned to him.

" Yeah, I'm little exhausted. ( yawn ) " Ladybug stand up and was about to go away, when something grab her hand.

" Ladybug, promise me that you will be okay and that you will get enough sleep. " Cat Noir said, he was worried.

" I'll be okay next time, I promise. " She smiled at him, he let go of her hand and she went home.

When she change to her pajamas, she lie on her bed and Tikki lie next to her. " He really care about you. " Tikki said.

" Who? " Marinette asked.

" Cat Noir "

Marinette smiled at her " Yes, he really is the best partner and friend I could ever have. " She smiled and Tikki said something

" Do you like him? "

" Yes " Mairnette said and Tikki smiled, Marinette then realized what she said and fast add something " like a f-friend of course... I- I don't like him that way.. I love Adrien. "

Tikki was about to say something, but then she look at now sleeping Marinette.

" Sure.. ( sarcastic ) Good night Marinette. " Tikki said and fell asleep too.

 **\- Next day - ( Sunday )**

" Marinette " Tikki try to wake up her friend.

" What is it Tikki? "

" Look at me and then under me. " She look at Tikki and then under her at clock.

" Thanks Tikki. " Marinette smiled and prepared herself to go to studio.

When she was ready, she open her purse " Come on Tikki " Tikki nodded and flew to her purse, where she had cookies.

They arrieved at studio.

Marinette didn't changed to her dancing outfit and just begun to walk to one of rooms where they were training, when..

" Marinette? " She turned around to see..

" Austin, hi. "

" Hi, are you going to prepare for Friday? " he asked.

" Yeah, I still don't know text, so I will go now. Bye " She entered to one of rooms and play music.

" Let's start with this song and then I will continue with song at show. " She said and played music.

( Search: Descendants Cast - Rotten to the Core (From "Descendants") )

A/N: What? I love this song :D

 _" They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core "_

Then she learn the song for Friday and leaved room, when she heard it..

 **Austin's POV**

I want to go to studio again. It was maybe 10PM, but I was bored.

When I was at studio, I saw Marinette.

" Marinette? " She turned around.

" Austin, hi. "

" Hi, are you going to prepare for Friday? " I asked.

" Yeah, I still don't know text, so I will go now. Bye " She entered to one of rooms. I was watching her, but she didn't know about me.

" Let's start with this song and then I will continue with song at show. " She said and played music.

I was listening and I have to say, her voice is amazing. She have very big talent, but I have to go and prepare for test we have on Tuesday. I go to another room, next to her. I played music and start sing.

 **Marinette's POV**

I learned song for show, so I leaved room, when I hear it..

( Search: Violetta - Leon - More Tears )

 _" Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me_

 _No one is there who knows what's needed to please me_

 _But then maybe, maybe that one could be you "_

 _I hear it coming from room next to where I was singing, so I enterned and saw him.._

 _Austin._

 _" I gotta find one who can see me_

 _The one who knows, knows how to please me_

 _But then maybe, maybe that one could be you_

 _I love to see your face_

 _You tell me it's best to give you space_

 _And now I cannot even hear your voice_

 _Now the problem that I face_

 _Find more tears for you_

His voice is beautiful, amazing. He have very big talent, maybe I can listen and when he ends I will leave.

 _I only see your face_

 _Time will not allow it to erase_

 _I crave the time when you and I embrace_

 _Now the problem that I face_

 _Find more tears, find more tears_

 _Find more tears, find more tears_

 _I know sometimes it's like I'm trying to replay_

 _To find the one that knows that this is the right way_

 _But then maybe, maybe that one could be you_

 _I know it's crazy, that's how it must now be_

 _I want someone that I just know really needs me_

 _But then maybe, maybe that one could be you_

 _I love to see your face_

 _You tell me it's best to give you space_

 _And now I cannot even hear your voice_

 _Now the problem that I face_

 _Find more tears for you_

 _I only see your face_

 _Time will not allow it to erase_

 _I crave the time when you and I embrace_

 _Now the problem that I face_

 _Find more tears, find more tears_

 _Find more tears, find more tears "_

Wow. He is amazing.. Uhhh- but not like Adrien of course, I love Adrien, not Austin or Chat Noir. I leaved studio and went home design something.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What dou you think? What will happend next? Will she love Adrien, Cat Noir, or Austin?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Flashback_

 _Wow. He is amazing.. Uhhh- not like Adrien of course, I love Adrien, not Austin or Cat Noir. Then I leaved studio and go home design something._

* * *

 **\- she was doing something untill 8PM -**

 **\- After 2 hours of designing -**

" I need a break. I'm sitting here for 2 hours Tikki! I need move." Marinette said

" Then transform and move. " Tikki said.

" You are right, what could be better practice than running across rooftops as Ladybug. Tikki, Spots on! " She transformed and runs across rooftops.

She was sprinting, then she reached Eiffel Tower. Breathless, she sits at the edge of Eiffel Tower and catching her breath.

 _" Another day, I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool!_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _He's got me spinning round_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _And when the sun goes down_

 _That's when I become._

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test_

 _When things go wrong_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _The luckiest!_

 _The power of love_

 _Always so strong! "_

She ended and hear someone behind her.

" You have a very beautiful voice, you know? " She quickly looks behind her.

" Hi, Chat Noir. " She smiled.

" Hi M' Lady " He kissed her hand and she quickly pulls away.

" What are you doing here Chat? " She asked.

" I saw you running, so I transformed and met with you here, where I hear you sing. That's the song you wrote right? " He asked.

" Yeah, but it's too short for a song, so I have to think about it. I need to add something " She said.

" Is there anything I can do? " Cat Noir asked.

" Well... Yeah! You could help me, I write Ladybug part and you could help me with your part. " She said and smiled.

" So.. In 1 hour meet me here? " She asked and he nodded.

" Okay, I will be here Bugaboo. " He said and jumped away.

After 1 hour, Ladybug was at Eiffel Tower with Chat Noir, Ladybug brings papers and pencils ( 2 ).

They were sitting and thinking here for 30 minutes.

" What about this? " He asked and show her his paper.

" Little longer, please. " She said and he nodded.

They were sitting here for a while, joking, thinking and then Chat Noir speak.

" Can we sing it? You your part and me mine part? "

" Aren't you gonna show me? " She asked.

" It's a surprise. " He said and she starts to sing

 _( Search: Miraculous Ladybug theme song with lyrics )_

 _( Ladybug_ _ **Chat Noir**_ _ **Both**_ _)_

 _" Another day, I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool!_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _He's got me spinning round_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _And when the sun goes down_

 _That's when I become._

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test_

 _When things go wrong_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _The luckiest!_

 _The power of love_

 _Always so strong!_

 _ **I'm a cat, just chilling out**_

 _ **But in the night, she's all I think about**_

 _ **I feel so strong, when she's around**_

 _ **She picks me up, when I am down**_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _ **Oh no, you'll never know**_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _ **My love can only grow**_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _ **And when I see her smile**_

 _ **That's when she becomes**_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test_

 _When things go wrong_

 _ **MIRACULOUS!**_

 _The luckiest! (_ _ **oh**_ _) "_

 _The power of love_

 _Always so strong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test_

 _When things go wrong_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _The luckiest! (_ _ **MIRACULOUS! Oh!**_ _)_

 _The power of love_

 _Always so strong!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _Simply the best! (_ _ **MIRACULOUS!**_ _)_

 _Up to the test (_ _ **You are the best!**_ _)_

 _When things go wrong_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _ **The luckiest!**_

 _The power of love_

 _ **Always so strong!**_

 _ **MIRACULOUS!**_ _"_

" You write good part. " She said with a smile.

" I can always help you M' Lady. " He said.

" Well, I must go now, bye Kitty. Thanks for the help. " She said and give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she left. Chat Noir stand here, blushing, until he couldn't see her, then he go home.

 **Marinette's POV**

I arrived home, change into my sleeping outfit and lie on my bed with Tikki, she was smiling triumphantly, weird.

I closed my eyes and slee-

" AHHH! " I screamed.

" What's wrong Marinette? " Tikki asked.

" I kissed him! I kissed Chat Noir! " I panicked.

" And? You like him so what? " Tikki asked.

" No Tikki! Yes, I like him, but like a friend, not like I love Adrien. " I panicked more.

" Calm down, don't worry, just don't speak about it with him and he will forget about it. " Tikki said and lie down on my bed and I lie next to her.

' Maybe she is right, I just won't speak about it. ' I think and fell asleep.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. :) What will happen next?**


	8. AN IMPORTANT

**I'm sorry. For what? You know, end of the school year, tests, exams, I must study hard, so I'm going to pause this story. I promise that new part will be exactly few days after my qualification. The day I planned to update is 1st August**

 **Some of you will be maybe angry at me, but sorry. You can write me something to comments.**

 **I PROMISE, 1ST AUGUST WILL BE NEW PART, maybe earlier, I don' know, but if not, 1st August will be this story updated.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Flashback**  
 **" Calm down, don't worry, just don't speak about it with him and he will forget about it. " Tikki said and lie down on my bed and I lie next to her.**  
 **' Maybe she is right, I just won't speak about it. ' I think and fell asleep.**

* * *

 **\- At the show -**  
Alya, Adrien, and Nino are sitting in the third row and watching  
" Okay! We are back! Today, we will know who will win! Prepare for our groups to dance and sing! " Jeezy said and cried first group " 1! "  
When they end, Jeezy finally said number of Marinette's group  
" 4! "  
They came and run to their positions, Jess pointed at DJ to play the music. They all start to dance and Marinette to sing too

 _( Search on youtube: Little Mix - DNA ( from ben davies ) and Marinette is the one with green shirt and leggings and Jess is the one with long shirt next to her, if you want positions )_  
 _" But I know, what he does to me_  
 _No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh_  
 _And my heart won't beat again_  
 _If I can't feel him in my veins_  
 _No need to question, I already know_  
 _It's in his DNA_  
 _D-D-D-DNA_  
 _It's in his DNA_  
 _And he just takes my breath away_  
 _B-b-b-breath away_  
 _I feel it every day,_  
 _And that's what makes a man_  
 _Not hard to understand_  
 _Perfect in every way_  
 _I see it in his face_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA_  
 _It's all about his kiss_  
 _Contaminates my lips_  
 _Our energy connects_  
 _It's simple genetics_  
 _I'm the X to his Y_  
 _It's the color of his eyes_  
 _He can do no wrong_  
 _No, he don't need to try_  
 _Made from the best_  
 _He passes all the tests_  
 _Got my heart beating fast_  
 _It's cardiac arrest_  
 _He's from a different strain_  
 _That science can't explain_  
 _I guess that's how he's made_  
 _In his d-d-d-DNA_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh woah woah woah woah_  
 _It's in his DNA_  
 _D-D-D-DNA_  
 _It's in his DNA_  
 _And he just takes my breath away_  
 _B-b-b-breath away_  
 _I feel it every day,_  
 _And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_  
 _Not hard to understand (to understand)_  
 _Perfect in every way (in every way)_  
 _I see it in his face (in his face)_  
 _Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_  
 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA "_

" Wow. " Adrien, Alya, and Nino said.  
" That was amazing! I love it! " A.J. said  
" Well, I love it too! I was so trying to remember your dance moves, but it was so awesome that I probably cannot do it. " Jadie said with laughter in her voice  
" Well, I couldn't blink, because if I would, I couldn't see what is happening. It was amazing " Jeezy said  
" Thank you. " Jess said and with smile Marinette's group left  
" 5! " Jeezy cried  
At the end, judges went into backstage and judge  
After something about 20 minutes they went back  
" Okay! We have our winner. " Crowd cheered at them to reveal what they have  
" Okay, third place is going to... " There was a dramatic pause, nobody in building didn't breath  
" .. Deadly Dancers! " The crowd cheered  
" Our second place is going to.. " Again.. dramatic pause  
" Lala group! " Crowd laughed at their name, but they cheered  
" And finally, our first place. First place and 100 000 dollars reward are going to... "  
There was a BIG pause, then he finally said it...  
" DanceBlood! Congratulations! " Marinette's group jumped 1000 meters into the air ( you know what I mean :D )  
The crowd cheered the most.  
" Congratulations! You win our contest and you will get 100 000 dollars! " They cheered again  
" AND " They stopped with cheering and listened  
" You know that this awesome group win and you all will have your chance to meet them for the last time because there will be a party! And the group will be singing and dancing. " They all cheered again  
" So.. Will you be there? " He asked and waited for the group leader, Marinette, to respond.  
Marinette looked at the fans and they all smiled at her and whispered ' yes, please! ' Marinette smiled and finally spoke  
" We will be there. " They all cheered again and Jeezy said last words-  
" See you next Friday then! " He said and the group left.  
\- At Marinette's place -  
" Will you come? " Tikki asked Marinette, who was sitting on her bed.  
" Why wouldn't I? " She asked  
" I don't know. " Tikki said and they both laughed.  
" Okay, but for now, go sleep. I'm not the only one who need to recharge energy. " Tikki said and Marinette nodded  
" Yeah * yawn * I think you are right Tikki. " She lied down on her bed and fell asleep." Good night, Tikki. " She said before she fell asleep. Tikki just smiled at her  
" Good night. " She flew to her little bed, which Marinette made before and fell asleep too.  
\- Next day ( Saturday ) -  
Marinette stood up from her bed and looked at the little bed, where Tikki was sleeping. She wasn't there, so she climbed down from her bed and looked in front of her computer, where she found Tikki.  
" Good morning, Tikki. " She smiled and Tikki turned around. When Tikki saw Marinette, she smiled  
" Good morning. " She flew on the other side of the desk and Marinette finally saw it.  
" Tikki?! Where did you get these?! " She pointed at 2 sandwiches and orange juice.  
" I made them. "  
" But... Didn't my parents saw you?! " Tikki laughed at Marinette's reaction.  
" No. They were sleeping. " Marinette sighed and smiled at Tikki  
" Thank you, Tikki. " She said and ate the sandwich.  
" You're welcome. " Tikki said and picked her cookie, which was next to the sandwiches.  
After they finished their breakfast, Marinette made a decision.  
" Tikki? "  
" Yeah? "  
" What about we will go to the park today? Instead of work? " Marinette asked and Tikki dramatically gasped and picked a pencil and used it as a sword  
" Who are you? And what did you do to Marinette?! " She said and Marinette laughed. After a few seconds, Tikki laughed too.  
" Okay. Now, serious. What are we going to do today at the studio? " Tikki asked. Marinette tried not to laugh and it worked.  
" I was serious. I will go to the park today, then do some shopping and I will relax all the day. " She said and Tikki fell dramatically on the ground. They both laughed again.  
Marinette then went to her bathroom and changed into her normal clothes and put her hair into two pigtails.  
" Okay. We can go. " She opened her bag and Tikki flew into it.  
" I'm going out. Bye mom, bye dad. " She said and waved at her parents.  
 **_**  
 **Hello, guys! I'm back! Yay! Sorry if this part is too short, but I will write more next time.**  
 **Thank you so much for your support! I love you! :)**  
 **PS: Sorry if there are grammar mistakes again :(**


	10. Chapter 9

_Flashback_  
 _" Okay. We can go. " She opened her bag and Tikki flew into it._  
 _" I'm going out. Bye mom, bye dad. " She said and waved at her parents._

* * *

Marinette was in the park enjoying the view. She was lying down on a blanket. Next to her was a basket with some food. She closed her eyes  
" What a nice day. " She said  
" It is. " She jumped on her legs and turned around to see who it was.  
" Alya? Nino? A- Adrien? What are you guys doing here? " She asked, sitting back down. The others just smiled.  
" We come here to enjoy the view. What about you? " Alya asked.  
" Me too! What a coincidence. " She looked at the three, who was staring at her basket. She understood.  
" You can sit down with me and take some food if you want. " She said and immediately they were all sitting and eating the food. She laughed and took a sandwich.  
" So... What are you guys up to today? " Nino asked the three.  
" I wanted to go shopping or something. You know.. Day off.. " Marinette said  
" Yeah! We could all go to the shop! " Alya said and they all nodded  
" Okay then. " They stayed at the park for a while and then they went to the shop.  
" Okay, what about we split up and after 30 mintues we meet here? " Alya said and they all nodded.  
" Okay. "  
When Marinette didn't saw anybody, she went to the shop with sport clothes.  
" Good morning Marinette. "  
" Good morning Britney. " She walked past her and stood in front of the shirts. There were so many shirts! But only one of them caught her eye the most.  
It was beautiful half shirt with words ' Dance, eat, Dance, Sleap, Repeat. ' On it  
She had to have it. She picked her size and continue to leggins.  
Again, there was so many leggins and almost everyone looked the same. Only one was different. It was white leggins with letters on it, the letters was overlapping each other. leggins was white at the end and it was transaiting into black. She found her size and picked it. Her shoes were new, so she didn't need them.  
" I'm trying these. " She pointed at the clothes and Britney just smiled  
" You don't need to tell me. You can just go and try them on. I trust you. " She winked at Marinette, who was in front of changing room. She waited for 2 minutes untill finally somebody came out. She ran in and tried the shirt and the leggins. It fitted perfectly! And it looked amazing! She bought it and looked at her mobile.  
" Oh my god! I must hurry! " She ran on the spot they had to meet.  
" Looks like Marinette is finally somewhere before us guys... " Marinette turned around only to see Alya, Nino and Adrien.  
" I was waiting here for few seconds so... " Marinette said and the others laughed, she just rolled her eyes.  
" I'm going home now. Bye. " She waved at them and left.  
" Okay Tikki. What should I do now? What do you think? " Marinette asked  
" You could design or patrol. " Tikki said  
" Great idea! And I could design on the patrol. " Tikki nodded  
" Tikki, Spots on! " She said and transformed into Ladybug  
" Where is my design book? " She asked herself and finally found her design book, she jumped out of her house and ran to the Eifell Tower. She sat on the edge and thought.  
' Eifell Tower! I will design derby hat with Eifell Tower! I have only one derby hat. ' She designed the hat and looked at it  
" Perfect! " She said and looked at her yoyo  
" It's 8 o'clock? I should go home. " She swing away and detransformed in her room.  
" Okay. I'm going to sleep now, Tikki... Tikki? " She turned around only to see Tikki sleeping. Marinette smiled and putted Tikki to her little bed.  
" Good night, Tikki. " She said and lied down on her bed.  
 **\- Next day ( Sunday ) -**  
Tikki opened her eyes and looked around.  
" Marinette? " She whispered and flew down to Marinette's room.  
" Marinette?! " She whisper-cried  
" Yeah? " Tikki flew to Marinette's side  
" What happened? " Tikki asked  
" After I detransformed here. You fell asleep, so I putted you to your bed. Good morning! " She said  
" Good Morning, Mari. " Tikki smiled  
" Are you going to the studio again? " Tikki asked, Marinette nodded  
" I have to try my new clothes. What if I can't dance with them? " Marinette asked, Tikki nodded  
" You're right. " Tikki smiled  
Marinette changed to her normal clothes. Marinette picked her new clothes. Tikki flew to Mairnette's bag and they both went to the studio.  
She opened the doors and nobody was here  
" Hmm.. Wierd.. " She slowly made her way to change her clothes. She changed to her new shirt and leggins and left the changing room. She looked around again, but she still didn't see anybody.  
" Okay. That's strange. " She whispered and slowly made her way to room number 3. From the first day of the show, she is always practising here. She slowly opened doors. It was dark inside. She stepped inside and slowly closed the doors. She turned around and someone turned lights on. She didn't believe her eyes...

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! Not end of this chapter! What did she saw? Oh no.. I think I know what.. Wait.. You are here..**  
 *** cough ***  
 *** cough ***  
 **What did Marinette saw? What is inside? Why is nobody in the studio?**  
 **Wait for next part. ;)**


End file.
